


Impulse

by PhoenixAndJinx



Series: Platonic VLD Week [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Platonic VLD Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 04:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11395059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixAndJinx/pseuds/PhoenixAndJinx
Summary: Quick fic for Platonic VLD Week on tumblr





	Impulse

“We need to take the next left. Watch out for the guards.” Pidge whispered. Keith nodded. They had been sent on a stealth mission to get information off of a Galra supply vessel. They snuck around the ship until they reached the main control room. Pidge activated the bomb they planted on the ship and all the officers in the room ran out.  
“We have five minutes at most.” Pidge guessed.  
“Let’s hurry up then.” Keith placed his hand on the sensor and the door opened. Pidge ran in and Keith saw a glint of metal in the shadows of the room.   
“Pidge! Watch out!” Keith activated his bayard and ran towards the sentry robot that had been left behind. The robot shot at Pidge but hit Keith. He grunted and quickly sliced its head off before he fell to the ground.  
“Shit! Keith!” Pidge yelled.  
“Hurry up and get that info Pidge.” Keith said through clenched teeth.   
“No way! What the hell were you thinking?”  
“We need that information.”  
“We can get the information another time. You’re injured and I don’t feel like dragging your unconscious ass back to the castle. Let’s get back to Green and get you back and in a healing pod.” Pidge helped Keith up and assisted him back to the green lion.   
“Hey Pidge?”  
“Yeah?”   
“Thanks for being worried.”  
“It’s what friends are for.”

**Author's Note:**

> Check out our [Tumblr](https://quiiiiiznak.tumblr.com/)  
> Send us prompts! Talk to us! Sneak peeks of upcoming works!


End file.
